Which of Us Is Blind?
by prettyboyfromhell
Summary: A mysterious, handsome man is quite taken by Kaoru but she isn't interested, she's too hung up on Kenshin. The product of my over reading of sappy rurouni kenshin fanfics. Oh man, I don't know if I can finish this...
1. 1 Blind Me Please

This is my first ever fanfiction actually.  So uh, if it's crap don't be too mean, okay?  Or it'll scar my self confidence forever and I'll never write again…  Anyways you know the drill.  I don't own Kenshin or anyone else they belong that guy who first made them up.  Err, I should probably know his name seeing as I'm so obsessed with Kenshin.  And the title and all the chapter names were taken from a really good song called "number one blind" by veruca salt.  Great band, I strongly suggest you go out and buy their CD.  But I didn't make them up myself so don't sue me Nina!  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Be My Blind

            "You truly are a rare beauty, Ms. Kaoru."  

            Koaru smiled uneasily at his sudden flirtations.  _Honestly, she had just met the man and he was already filling her with empty complements._

"Yo-you're too kind_."  For all he knew, she could've of been married, was that too hard to believe?  That someone like her would be capable of having a husband.  She sighed, maybe it was.  After all she'd been madly in love with Kenshin for what seemed like an eternity and they still hadn't so much as kissed.  __I'm hopeless; I'll never get Kenshin's attention.  He's probably off right now, flirting with some other woman.  Suddenly, her mood brightened_.  No, Kenshin wouldn't do that_.  _The fear of Kenshin leaving me to wander again will never leave me but I don't think I could ever picture Kenshin leaving me for some girl_.  She smiled to herself, for some reason this thought made her feel warm and fuzzy._

"My name is Arima, Arima Ichijoji.  I overheard someone speak your name earlier that's how I knew it, gomen if it surprised you." said the handsome gentleman that was emptily filling her earlier.  Kaoru snapped back into reality.  _Come to think of it what a man like this doing talking to her?_  He was quite handsome, with his soft brown hair that stopped around his shoulder and his dark brown eyes which, if Kaoru wasn't so caught up thinking about Kenshin, would pierce her soul.  He was tall, perhaps a tad bit skinny but then so was Kenshin.  He seemed to be well-dressed in a strange looking gi but his hakama looked like they had been quite expensive.

"That's quite alright," Kaoru said distantly, "it's only my name."  _Where is Kenshin now?  She felt kind of bad for him.  Megumi had practically dragged him along to this silly party of hers.  She should go see him to keep him company._

***

Kenshin tried with all his might to keeps his eyes off them but the battosai inside him was furious.  _Who does that man think he is talking to his lovely Kaoru_?  No man was worthy of her attention, no man except him of course.  

Kenshin tried to reason with himself, _they're only talking, besides he had never laid any claim on Kaoru-dono that he had not.  How could he possibly expect Kaoru-dono to sit back and wait till he finally felt like going after her?  But it was pointless arguing with the battosai over Kaoru.  He was madly in love with her, her strength, her courage, her independence.  Before, the battosai had never had much interest in anything other than but battle but ever since he first laid eyes on her, he found her to be….. irresistible.  The rurouni had a hell of a time stopping himself from outright jumping on top of her sometimes, especially when he watched her fight.  Hell, watching Kaoru do anything with a bokken drove him wild.  For some reason it was especially hard repressing the battosai when it came to Kaoru but the rurouni could never quite figure out why…_

_And why is that?_ The battosai blazed returning his chain of thought back to their debate.  _Damn rurouni, whose fault is it that we've never gone after Kaoru?  "I'm not worthy, Kaoru has no interest in me, think of Tomoe_" imitated the battosai snarling in Kenshin's mind.  _I know you love her too rurouni! And I know we love her a thousand times more than we ever loved Tomoe._

Kenshin eyes were fixated on that strange man despite the war going on within him.  _That's not true! Kenshin was so angry, he almost said it aloud.  __I loved Tomoe very much, that I did.  And it would be a lie to say that I don't love Kaoru-dono but Tomoe was very special to me and I could never tarnish her memory that I could not.  Kenshin was now quite angry at himself and at the infernal man speaking to Kaoru._

***

Kaoru scanned the room for Kenshin.  It didn't take long for his shinning violet and amber eyes to jump out at her.  _Wait, amber?  What on earth was going, on why was Kenshin in battosai mode now, at a party?  And better yet, why was he staring at her and he looked… angry._

"Dare I ask if such a beauty is married?" questioned Arima agitatedly; Kaoru's indifference to his advances was beginning to anger him.

_What should I do? Oh, Kenshin's been in battosai mode before and he's always snapped out of it and there's still violet in his eyes, he's not all the way there yet.  Maybe there's still something I can do._

"Excuse me good sir, but there's something I must do."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and smiled.  It seemed to have some sort calming effect on him.  The amber started to fade.   She sighed in relief; _this won't be as difficult as I thought. She began walking towards Kenshin.  _

But before Kaoru could take another step, Arima grabbed her arm and swung her around till they were staring into each other's eyes.  Kaoru's body tensed in fear.  

"I asked you a question."

_Oh, this certainly isn't going to help bring Kenshin back._

***

Kenshin's gaze continued to fixate on Kaoru.  _What are you waiting for rurouni?  Go cut off that man's head.  Kenshin was about to reply to himself when Kaoru's eyes suddenly met his.  His stomach suddenly tightened.  She smiled… at him.  _

He wanted so badly to return with one of his famous smiles, but the battosai still had such a hold on him.  She started walking towards him.  

_Hmph__, you're lucky this time you god damn skinny bastard, the battosai wanted to yell.  __A few more minutes and I would've had control._

Kaoru had barely taken 2 steps towards him when _that man_, grabbed her.  Kenshin's eyes flared with amber.  How _dare he? –No one- touches Kaoru-dono_, even the rurouni wouldn't let anyone get away with that.  Suddenly the thought of a good decapitation didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Kenshin drew his sword.  But the rurouni still barely remained in control.

"I suggest you take your filthy hands off Kaoru-dono, that I do," said Kenshin firmly and coldly.  The room was silent.  Kaoru turned towards Kenshin, arm still in Arima's grasp.

"You mean this rare flower?" replied the oaf holding Kaoru. "Is she your lover?  You really shouldn't let such beauty stray.  No… she isn't your lover is she.  No, man in their right mind would let her test temptation with a man as gorgeous as I.  Hahahaha...  But you do love her don't you?"  He smirked.  Kenshin's body stiffened.  "I saw the way you were looking at her just now."

Kaoru blushed.  _Was he really looking at her like that?_

"Let Koaru-dono go, now."  Kenshin gave him one of his best I suggest you do what I say or die looks.

"Are you going to make me?  I doubt a short little twerp like you could beat me even if I had my right hand tied behind my back," replied Arima cockily.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe one day maybe she really would become, dare she say it, Kenshin's _wife.  Suddenly, Arima twisted her arm backwards._

"Ahn!" she yelped in surprised.  As assistant master to the Kamiya Kashin style, she wasn't about to let him get away with treating her like this.

"This is your last warni-" started Kenshin, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"Yah!" Kaoru flipped Arima over her head and onto the floor before Kenshin had a chance to finish. "I suggest you think twice next time before messing with the assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin style!"

Kenshin stared in awe.  He smiled to himself.  He had forgotten that Kaoru-dono was perfectly capable of taking care of herself that she was.  

**Amazing, the battosai flared inside him again. I **must** have her.**

"Whew," Kaoru sighed, she had perhaps used a bit too much power on that attack.  Megumi's floor looked a little damaged.

As Arima scrambled away, Kaoru assessed how much it would cost to fix the floor; she knew Megumi was going to make her pay for it even though she was attacked by a strange man at **her** party no less and of course, none of the ungrateful freeloaders living at the dojo where about to help her with the costs.  

_Honestly, the things I put up with_.  She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Kenshin walking up to her.  

She was midway between polishing and new wood costs when out of no where Kenshin's soft lips met hers.  At his intimate touch, her stomach started doing summersaults and her cheeks turned a thousand shades of red.  Wh-what was Kenshin doing?  


	2. 2 Left Me in the Dark

Alright, I'm done chapter 2.  I edited chapter 1 because I originally wrote it at like 12 PM so it was a little….. what's the word?  Badly written's too strong but I don't know, I don't think it was up to par with this chapter.  The changes weren't too huge.  I just corrected some grammar mistakes and improved the flow of the story.  But here's chapter 2.  It's bigger, better and has more characters than the first one.  *Gives everyone a big thumbs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Left Me in the Dark

            _Everyone is staring at us….. We shouldn….. I'll never hear the en…..  Oh, Kensh….. Kaoru was in ecstasy but she couldn't help but fell like something wasn't right.  Finally she just closed her eyes and took it all in.  Sparks seemed to flow through her at his touch.  The house could've started to burn down at this moment and it still wouldn't separate her from her beloved rurouni.  _

***

Sanosuke stared in disbelief. _Wonderful, just when I was getting somewhere with Megumi.  But anyways, what the hell are you doing to Kaoru?   Sano's thought didn't expect a reply but he kept going.  _After the countless times I've encouraged you to make a move you do it now?  I've heard the same tired old excuses a thousand times: Kaoru-dono deserves much better that she does, I wouldn't want to offend Tomoe's memory that I would not, Kaoru-dono wouldn't be interested in simple rurouni like myself that she would not, blah blah blah: the same old BS every time.  Ah, I just want to strangle you sometimes.  It's so obvious that Kaoru is head over heels for you. And despite everything you try to deny I know you're madly in love with her too._  _

_Heh, but at least you finally did make a move.  You could've perhaps chosen a better place and time. Hell, anytime but now would be good.  Now all Megumi is going to talk about is you!_

            "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing," Megumi finally uttered.

            _Heh, speak of the devil._

            "Yeah, I think so," 

            "Well, it's about time.  I've been trying to set those two up for ages!"

            "Wh-what?!" Sano almost screamed in reply and with the silent state the room was currently in, it sounded like he did.  Sano's voice returned to a loud whisper. "You're always all over Kenshin."

            Megumi lowered her voice as well, noticing that those who weren't staring at Kenshin were now staring at her and Sano. "Ha, well I wouldn't expect a chicken-head like yourself to see through my ingenious plan."   

            Sano gritted his teeth and uttered, "Just when I thought I was getting somewhere," under his breath.  Megumi was too consumed with her genius to notice.

"I was simply trying to get a rise out of Kaoru so Sir Ken would catch on to her affections."  

Sano smirked.  _Heh, I guess I should expect no less from a fox_. He glanced back towards Kenshin and Kaoru and smiled.  He was glad that they had finally gotten together, they both deserved it, ever if it did interfere with his fox hunt.

***

_Oh no, what have you gotten yourself into now rurouni_? His lips were now locked with Kaoru's.  

_You let me gain control!_  The battosai was ecstatic, he'd been longing for this ever since he had first laid on Kaoru's strength and beauty.

_Oh no, I'm getting feverish_…  Heat rushed through Kenshin's head.

_Admit it; this is all you've wanted since you first saw her.  _

_Oh, Kaoru-dono is going to kill me.  Oh, but I can't stop now…  I've already gone so far… and this feels so, so… good._

_Ha, I knew it.  But I guess that means I was giving myself too much credit…  You want it too rurouni. Well, I wondering why after all this time I was finally able to gain control now but I haven't at all have I?_

Kenshin snapped back into reality at the battosai's blind but accurate words. _This is wrong; Kaoru-dono deserves so much more and I….. I have no right to her.  _

It took more than Kenshin every thought he had in him but he broke off the kiss.  Slowly he opened his eyes expecting to see Kaoru glaring at him angrily but to his surprise, she didn't look angry at all.  In fact she looked almost disappointed; the sadness in her cobalt eyes made his heart weep. 

_Is she so disgusted by me that a kiss would send her into the depths of depression?  Kenshin broke her gaze and jerked his eyes to the floor in shame.  Oh what have you gone and done now rurouni?  Sh-she'll probably lock me in the shed again but every night. O-or worse, she'll kick me out of the dojo._  Kenshin heart sunk at the thought of never seeing Kaoru-dono again.

"I-I'm very sorry Ka-Kaoru-dono that I am."  Kenshin turned away and quickly scurried to the door.  Luckily, the path was pretty much clear as most people had moved to the side of the room after Kaoru bodychecked _that man to the floor.  _

Kaoru was too far shock to call after him; all she could bring herself to do was stare.

"Kenshin!  What the hell are you doing?"  Sanosuke yelled after him.

It barely registered in Kenshin's head; all her could think, see and hear was Kaoru.  He flung the door open and quickly dashed outside.  

"My apologies, milady." Sano bowed cheesily to Megumi.  "But I must be off."

"Go!" Megumi practically pushed Sanosuke out the door after Kenshin. 

***

Kaoru gently touched her lips in disbelief.  She tried with all her might to rebuild what she felt when Kenshin- when Kenshin kissed her.  It was like nothing she had every experienced before.  Her heart ached to experience his tender touch again.

Then, it hit her, Kenshin wasn't here anymore.  A glass seemed to pierce her stomach at the realization.  Her knees grew weak and gave way to the floor. 

_It must have just been a mistake.  His eyes, his eyes were still coloured slightly with amber; the battosai must have been in control.  Of course, how silly it was of me to think that Kenshin would actually want me; it was only the battosai that wanted me._  But she loved every inch of Kenshin including the battosai.  Maybe that was okay; at least she had part of Kenshin.  

_But Kenshin had added a "that I am" to the end of the last painful yet beautiful words he had spoken to her.  The battosai never says that…..  Maybe Kenshin didn't like the kiss.  Maybe that's why he ran out.  Was she that bad?_  The thought made her stomach clench.   Emotions swirled through her head.  Tears streamed down her soft cheeks.   Everything suddenly seemed to click in, the one person she loved more than anything else had left her.  Suddenly the pain she had felt all the times she thought Kenshin was going to leave her surfaced once again leaving her heart torn and battered.  Her mind couldn't take it; she didn't want to remember so it just shut off.  The room began to spin and then everything went black.

***

Kenshin first instinct when he got out the door was to disappear but despite his shame, he didn't want to leave Kaoru.  He had to be near her if he could help it.  So in a frantic frenzy, he decided that the roof would serve as the best hideout.  Effortlessly, Kenshin leapt onto the roof, barely making so much a squeak.

_You're such a fool rurouni_ snapped the battosai.  Kenshin positioned himself in a sitting position midway up the roof.

_I am?!  You're the one that engaged the- the kiss._  A fuzzy feeling flowed through Kenshin at the thought of touching his koishii in such an intimate fashion.  _Now, Kaoru-dono probably hates me that she must…  Sighing, Kenshin buried his face in his lap._

_Baka__, for the calm and collected side of me, you really are an ahou.  Kaoru didn't look sad when you broke off the kiss because she was disgusted by you; she did so because she didn't want to stop._

Kenshin lifted his head and smiled at the thought of Kaoru being disappointed at the loss of his touch.

_So, what do you say we go back in there and whisk Kaoru up to one of Megumi free bedrooms and have a little fun? _Kenshin could easily picture him smirking.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in anger_.  I should have known better than to take your advice seriously that I should have, thought Kenshin in spite directed towards the wilder more instinctive side of him.  _The battosai just wanted his sweet, beautiful, innocent Kaoru-dono in bed_.  The thought of tainting Kaoru's innocence made him furious at himself but at the same time made his heart burn with longing._

"Kenshin!  Kenshin, where the hell are you?" Kenshin was so lost in thought that the sudden sound of Sanosuke's voice almost startled him into falling off the roof.

_What is Sanosuke doing out here?  I guess he's probably came to tell me how Kaoru-dono hates me and what a fool I am._  A tear nearly fell from Kenshin violet eyes but he shut them tight before it had a chance to form.

***

"Oh my gosh, Kaoru!"  Megumi rushed towards the fallen raven haired girl.  She looked her over to make sure she hadn't bumped her head or anything.  Luckily she seemed to be alright.

Yahiko walked up beside her, he had been quietly watching the whole scene with Tsubame.

"Is she alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, just a little shocked I think."

"Help me carry her to another room.  Everyone else, I could hear a pin drop in this silence.  This is supposed to be a party."  Silence.  "I -said- this is supposed to be a party!"  Suddenly, the room was alive with conversation.

***

"Dammit Kenshin, you went all the way back to the dojo didn't you?" yelled Sanosuke to what he thought was an empty street.  "You know, for the battosai, you're quite a coward," 

Kenshin sighed; he wouldn't want Sanosuke going all the way back to the dojo on his account that he would not.

Sano was just about to dash when he heard a meek little squeak of an attempt to yell his name.

"Sano….. suke."

Sano twirled around.  That couldn't have been Kenshin; Kenshin had many traits, some of them contradictory but meek was never a word he'd use to describe him.  Flipping his head from side to side, Sanosuke scanned the whole street but saw no sign of Kenshin.  Rubbing his neck, he just assumed that he was hearing things.

Kenshin gulped.  _Alright, get a hold yourself.  You're the battosai.  You don't let silly things like this get you down.  You have to show Sano you're strong._

Standing up, Kenshin yelled in the most macho voice he could fathom, "Sano, I'm up here."

"Oh there you are Kenshin.  I thought I heard you."

In a valiant attempt, Sano tried to leap onto the roof just as Kenshin had but ended up falling flat on his face and then to the ground, taking a couple shingles with him.

For the first time that whole night, Kaoru wasn't the center of his thoughts.  Laughing, Kenshin leapt off the roof to help Sano, who was at the moment, twitching on the ground.

"Are you alright there Sano?"  Kenshin questioned as he helped pick him up off the ground.  "You should be more careful next time that you should."

"I'm fine, barely a scratch on me," Sano said as he rubbed the newly made bump on his noggin.  "Now, about what just happened-"

"Oh nevermind that," replied Kenshin then gave one of his famous smiles.  "I simply let the battosai gain too much control.  I certainly hope Kaoru-dono isn't too upset with me that I do."

"Yeah, I think she is Kenshin!"  Kenshin's heart sunk.  "running out like that after, after you…  I can't believe you would do something like that to her.  She loves you so much; I would kill for girl to be that crazy about me.  And you, you just abandoned her!"

_Sano's so silly_, thought Kenshin.  _I saw Kaoru-dono's eyes; she was….. disgusted by me._

"Sano I thought we had gone over this.  Kaoru-dono would never be interested in a simple rurouni like myself, she deserves much more."

"Ugh, you're so pigheaded sometimes!  All Kaoru wants is you, why can't you see that?"  Kenshin had had enough of Sanosuke's blindness.  He was just trying to get his hopes over a lost cause which would only hurt him more in the end.

"No, Sanosuke!  It's you that's being pigheaded!"  Sanosuke stared wide-eyed at Kenshin, this was a side of him that he'd never seen.  _Are those….. tears in his eyes?  "I saw Kaoru's," he'd forgotten dono, "eyes afterwards.  She was- disgusted by me!"  Kenshin stepped backwards, it had pained him to admit it out loud.  "Don't follow me Sano," Kenshin looked directly into Sano's eyes, the tears were gone, he now looked, angry almost.  "I won't be found."  And with that, the battosai disappeared._

Sano started rubbing the bump his head again. 

"You know, you really are an ahou sometimes."


	3. 3 Take my Sun Away

I appreciate everyone's reviews.  They've all been really nice but don't be afraid to criticize.  I need it.  A lot people also said that Kenshin was being an ass which wasn't my intention but perhaps he was.  He's just confused.  I also decided to use jou-chan in this chapter sometimes instead of little missy and I'm aware they mean the same thing.  I just felt like spicing things up.  Anyways on to the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Take my Sun Away

            "I think she'll be okay for now," decided Megumi after feeling Kaoru head for the last time.  The heat had finally died down a little.  "There's nothing more we can do now; we should be getting back to the party."  _Hopefully Sanosuke would be back.  She smirked__.  He was being particularly aggressive tonight.  To her surprise, Megumi found herself blushing.  __Great, I'm in love with a chicken-head._

            "Yeah, you're probably right," replied Yahiko while moving his gaze from a flushed Kaoru to an equally flushed Megumi.  "Um, are you okay Megumi?  You're all red.  Maybe the big ugly caught some disease and now you've got it too.  I hope that doesn't mean you're going become ugly too now!"

            "You shouldn't say such things!" yelled Megumi while whacking Yahiko. "Though it's true I am extraordinarily beautiful, you can't expect just any old martial arts trainer to compare."

            "I wouldn't go that far…"

            "What was that?!"

            "Uh oh, I'm out of here," declared Yahiko while running out of the room, Megumi hot on his heels.

            Following their exit, the dark figure that had been peering at them through the window came out of hiding and towards Kaoru.

***

            _How could Sano be such a fool?  Kaoru didn't love him.  How could anyone love him?  He was a murderer, the battosai.  Kenshin had found his way to the river.  Sitting along its edge, he watched it flow.  The shinning moonlight made it look pristine just like Kaoru….. Subconsciously, that was why Kenshin had chosen this place._

_It's not like I don't love Kaoru.  I do very much…  Alright are you happy battosai?  I love her!  But what does that matter?  She could never return my affections and I could never expect her to.  No one deserved that fate.  I could never make her happy._

            _What about Tomoe?  _

_Humph, almost sympathetic thought the rurouni.  But he wasn't going to let his guard down again._

_            What about Tomoe?  Look what happened to her.  I couldn't even protect her, let alone make her happy._

            … 

            Standing up, Kenshin left the river and wandered back to the dojo. 

***

            As Megumi chased Yahiko back to the party, she was pleased to hear that it had picked up again.  As they got closer, Yahiko disappeared into the crowd.

            "You're not getting away that easily!" yelled Megumi as she dived in. _Now I know why Kaoru always gets so worked up.  Where did you go?  Her eyes darted from side to side, scanning the room.  Suddenly they caught sight of the little pineapple head.  "There you are!"  Megumi lunged forward but instead of catching the little bugger she caught a… chicken head?_

            "Oh my, I'm so sorry Sano," stammered Megumi while trying to retain her usual calm and collected nature but there was something about this night that made her hormones race.  Maybe it was because she was on top of Sanosuke who was now pinned to the floor.  "I was just-"

            "No, need to apologize.  I know how hard it is for the ladies to resist me," smirked Sanosuke, "but perhaps next time you should be a bit more subtle about it."  Winking, he placed his hand on her chin and tipped her head up so she could see that the entire party's eyes were now on them.  She blushed.

            "Don't be silly Sano," replied Megumi calmly standing up.  "I was merely chasing Yahiko and you got in the way."  

            "Heh, whatever you have to tell yourself." If looks could kill, glare Megumi gave Sano would surely have sent him to his grave.

            "Wow, Megumi you sure throw some really interesting parties," commented some random guest.

            Turning her glare to the rest of the crowd, "Do I have to tell you to get back to the party a third time?"  Once again, the party was alive with conversation.

            "So how's the little-missy doing?" questioned Sano as he too got to his feet.

            "Well, she blacked-out after Kenshin left but she's fine now.  I move to one of my spare bedrooms," replied Megumi folding her arms she wasn't going to forget his comments so easily.

            _Blacked-out?  That's certainly unlike her, she usually so vibrant and full of energy.  It was something he'd expect from one of the other girls in here but jou-chan was such a strong woman.  "Mind if I go check on her?"_

            "Go right ahead; she's right down that hallway, first door."  Her gaze still at the corner of the wall and not on Sano.

            "Thanks and… sorry about that."  Sano started to walk away.

            "What?  Sorry about what?" stammered Megumi.  "Nothing to apologize about."

            "Whatever."

            _Err, damn chicken-head.  You can be more aloof and indifferent than me sometimes.  She watched as he walked away into Kaoru's room.  _

            _Curses, next time I won't drop my cool.  I'll get you back Sanosuke.  She chuckled to herself at thought of having Sano on his knees begging for mercy._

            While Megumi was busy plotting her revenge, Sanosuke came bursting out of Kaoru's room.

            "Um Megumi are you sure that's the right room?"

            Megumi's mind came back down to earth.  

"Yeah, of course." Gracefully, she walked towards Sanosuke, masking her uneasiness_. She was there seconds before, what could have happened.  As she reached the room Kaoru was suppose to be in, she looked inside.  The futon was empty._

"What on earth?  Sh-she was just here."

"You don't think the little missy went out looking for Kenshin do you?" Sano theorized.

"Not a chance, she was out cold." 

Sano rubbed his bumped.  "Maybe just for good measure I'll check the other rooms."  

"Humph, do as you please."  She wasn't going to lose her cool again tonight.  

One by one, Sano opened and closed the remainder of Megumi's doors, no Kaoru.

"You know Sano, those of us with better skills of observation may have taken into account the fact that the window, in the room I claimed Kaoru was in, is open which leads to a high probability that someone left through it.  Since last I was there, it wasn't open."

"Damn fox.  Why didn't you say something before?"

"You just seemed so proud of yourself, thinking that you were playing **me** for a fool."  Megumi laughed.

"**I** was just thinking of Kaoru."

"Whatever," Megumi replied crossly, "you don't think Kenshin came for-"

"No way, Kenshin was pissed.  I don't think I've ever seen him like that before and I don't like he likes Kaoru seeing him when he's in an even remotely bad mood.  Plus, I think he was pretty convinced that Kaoru hates him."

"Heh, his oblivion is almost amusing sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it…  On second thought though, maybe you're right.  Maybe I finally convinced him…"  Megumi stared in belief, "Well, it _could _happen.   Besides I can't think of any other explanations.  I'll go look for Kenshin."

Sano left the party for the second time that night and darted towards river.  _Geez__, the things I do for you jou-chan._

No luck, neither Kenshin nor Kaoru were there.  Sano took a little break to think and have a breather.

_Aw, where did you go now_? thought Sano panting.  _Hmm, well if he came back for Kaoru then he'll probably want to take her back to the dojo._

Taking his hands off his knees, Sano started running in the direction of the dojo.

***

Kenshin wandered lithely towards the dojo; he was dazed.  His mind had a decided that the extreme emotions coursing through his being were too much.  So, he set his mind off.

Slight traces of his recent interactions with emotion could still be seen and felt.  His face was still slightly moist with the remnants of fallen tears.  His eyes still stung.  And as hard as his mind tried to hide it through his daze, his heart still ached.  _What was wrong with him?_ He thought through the daze.  Since becoming the battosai, he had only ever cried one other time… when he lost Tomoe.  But he couldn't even think of Tomoe every thought always finished with Kaoru.  And for that he felt dreadful, Tomoe was suppose to be his only love.  But there was no denying who his heart belonged to now…  Finally, his body could no longer take the pain, one last tear fell before he collapsed at the dojo's gate.

Seconds later, Sano came running up to him.  When his eyes caught the fallen samurai, his speed picked up.

"My god, not you too."  Sano kneeled over Kenshin.  "You really love that racoon girl don't you?"  He smiled but soon realized that Kaoru was no where to be found which means she wasn't with Kenshin.  Feverishly, he started shaking Kenshin.  "Kenshin, you baka, wake up!"

Kenshin was at peace in the emptiness of slumber but something was calling him back.  No_, I don't want to go back to the pain_.  He didn't want to remember.  He could just stay here and be empty… but in no pain. But the incessant calling didn't stop, eventually Kenshin had to listen.

"… ru… gone… ke up… Ka… Whe…  Kaoru," Kenshin's ears perked.  "Kaoru's gone."  Kenshin's eyes shot open.  Sano was kneeling over him, shaking him frantically.  When he realized Kenshin's eyes were open, he stopped.

"Sano, what happened to Kaoru-dono?" questioned Kenshin alertly.

"I don't know.  After you left she just fainted." Kenshin's body tensed. "So Megumi toke her to one of her spare bedrooms and when I went to check on her she was gone."

Suddenly, Kenshin's eyes were engulfed in amber flames.

"That man," he growled.

Sano shuddered. Okay, _that was scary._

"What?  You mean that Arima guy.  He did seem a little off his rocker and he was quite taken with Kaoru but I don't think he'd- I mean once Kaoru woke up, he'd just get the crap beaten out of him again."

"No Sano, I'm sure of it.  I knew something wasn't right about him since I first set eyes on him."  It was amazing how quickly Kenshin could regain his composure when Kaoru was in danger.  He stood up.

"Um, are you sure about that Kenshin?"  Kenshin started running away.  "Kenshin, don't you think you're being a little hasty?!"  Kenshin didn't even look back.  "Kenshin!"  _Alright fine, do whatever the hell you want Kenshin.  I'm not going after you._  Rubbing his bump, Sano started walking back to Megumi's house. _Damn baka…_


	4. 4 I Can't See a Thing But You

Thanks again for all the reviews especially the ones that were constructively critical.  They're the only way I'm going to improve my writing.  But unfortunately my plot isn't so good which is true, so far I've just kind of been going with the flow.  I had a whole plot outline but I haven't been following it at all.  But I thought long and hard about this chapter so hopefully it won't be overly predictable.  Oh and I changed chapter one a bit to give more reason as to why Kenshin just suddenly kissed Kaoru.  Plus, I tried for longer more descriptive paragraphs.  So, tell me what you think. Oh yeah, so what does OOC mean?  I see it all the time but I can't quite figure it out.  Oh and waff too, any help one those definition would be greatly appreciated.  

Anyways, constructively flame away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

I Can't See a Thing but You

            There wasn't a cloud in the sky that night.  The moon shown brightly in full bloom lighting every in sight including Kenshin's now completely amber irises, they pierced through the night.  Like a cat, he stalked the streets of Edo.  Oh, was he ever angry.  

_I'm going to make that damn Arima wish he had never been born.  I should never have let him get away so easily before.  But it didn't matter; I'm going to make up for the lost time once I catch up to him. How dare he touch his beautiful koishii!  Oh when I get my hands on him, I'm going to- going to. Gah, I'm so angry, I can't even think what I'm going to do but it's going to be something **very painful.**_ His eyes blazed at the thought.

            Now, all he had to do was find him...

"Oro..."

  _Perhaps, I should have put more thought in that before running off so hastily that I should've...  Dragging his feet, Kenshin walked to the nearest house and softly leaned his head against it.  His now violet eyes reflected how his mood had now changed to sorrow.  However was he going to find his koishii?  He didn't care if she didn't love him back.  So long as he could see her and be near her, that was all that mattered._

            "Would you give me another god damn hit!  I've had a really bad day."

            That voice, Kenshin's eyes narrowed and their violet swirled into oblivion.  Turning towards the voice, he noticed that he had been leaning against no house at all but one of the local bars.  It was one of the higher class ones a place even Sano would rarely drop by for a drink.

"I think you had enough sir..." replied a meek little voice, most likely the bartender.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" retorted the familiar and fury inducing voice. "I am Arima Ichijoji, greatest-"he began cockily but before he could utter another word, Kenshin had him flying across the room.

"You should be more polite on other people's property that you should," the rurouni desperately tried to remain in control.  There was no telling what the battosai would do with Kaoru missing and him being convince that Arima was the cause.

_Ah!  What are you doing?_  Screamed the battosai, resonating intensely in Kenshin's mind.  _This is the man responsible for the loss of Kaoru.  We should be beating him to a bloody pulp not helping him with his manners!_

_And what would that accomplish?  Kaoru obviously isn't with him.  We won't be able to beat information out of him if he's unconscious or dead.  And as for improving their manners, I'm sure the bartender would be more open to letting us take him if he thought we were trying to help him out._

Arima eyed the strange man with cross shaped scar and the fiery red hair.  He was all sprawled out on the ground and in a very uncomfortable position but wasn't about to dare moving.  _After seeing what his woman could do, there was no telling what the little pipsqueak was capable of._  So he laid there desperately trying not to move despite the incredibly painful way his foot somehow managed to dig into his back.  _What the hell is taking him so long?  He's just standing there with a big stupid look on his face, as is he was having a heated conversation with himself… The bar was silent ... A young man seated at the second stool coughed ... _

"That's it!  I can't take this anymore!"  Arima desperately tried for a more comfortable position but ended up just toppling over on to his side.  Kenshin snapped out of his daze but the sight of the man he had earlier thought held Kaoru's attention more so than him keeling over on to his side just made him stare quizzically.  Finally, Arima got to his feet.  The sight of a now composed enemy reminded Kenshin of his lost Kaoru.

Grabbing Arima by his collar, he started to drag him out of the bar.  Glancing towards the bartender, "I will teach this man some manners for you that I will."  The shaky bartender was too dumbfounded to reply.

Once Kenshin had dragged Arima completely out of the bar he threw him onto the cold, hard, dirty ground.

Grimacing at the way the dirt penetrated his brand new hakama, the thought of brushing it away crossed Arima's mind but quickly disappeared at the sight of the small samurai drawing his sword and then flipping it.  _Great, now I'm going to die._

"Come on now..." Arima squeaked, "there's no need to go rushing into anything here-"

"Shut up," Kenshin snapped.  Arima was silent except for a faint whimper responding to Kenshin's constant and deadly glare. "Now," Kenshin almost growled moving the tip of his sword so that it was in contact with Arima's soft and so very fragile neck, "tell me what you have done with Kaoru-dono."

_That brute?  Arima even didn't want to give a second thought to her tonight._

"Well, you see," he began lowering his face in shame. "It's kind of a long story…"  Kenshin waited for Arima to begin this long story of his to no avail, soon enough his impatience caught up with him.

"Then tell it!"

"Alright, alright, after I left, I just couldn't bring myself to leave my sweet flowe-"Growling, Kenshin applied more pressure to his blade. "Err- I mean _her.  So I wandered around the block for a little while and when I returned, I spotted you and that tall man with the spiky hair man on the roof talking.  Curious as to why you weren't inside with um Kaoru-_dono_ I decided to eavesdrop and I overheard how you had rejected my ra- I mean Kaoru." _

_What?  Desert Kaoru, he would never do that.  She obviously wanted him to leave. Was everyone blind but him?_

Noticing that Kenshin was starting to space out again, Arima decided that this was probably going to be his last chance for survival tonight.  Slowly, he inched away from Kenshin's blade.  _What a weirdo.  After his girlfriend or should I say x or never girlfriend, who he won't have but refuses to share, after she kicked the crap out of him, he's now going to do it too.  Except of course, his "girlfriend" didn't have a sword…_

_Dammit_, he was doing it again.  How come whenever Kaoru popped into his head, which was often, he seemed to forget about everything else?  Returning his attention to Arima, he realized that he was slowly trying to inch away. Irritated, Kenshin moved his sword so it was back at Arima's neck who froze.  "Continue," he barked.

"As I was saying," Arima desperately tried to retain his composure.  Honestly, men of his class weren't made out for this sort of rough-housing. "I listened to you two discussing the way she was now in there alone and hurt." Kenshin increased the intensity of his glare, if that was possible. "And um, so naturally I went over to one of the windows and peeped in and to my great luck, there was sleeping like a baby, an incredibly sexy ba-" Pressing his blade a little harder against his neck, "Erm," Arima squirmed a bit but Kenshin's blade followed his movements. He continued trying to escape it's dull but constant pain but to no luck.  Finally he could no longer take it.  "You're hurting me!" he whined.  "How am I supp-"

"Well then I guess you should have left Kaoru alone!" he snarled, eyes flashing amber while giving Arima one of the scariest faces he had ever seen in his life.  But the rurouni fought it back, "... That you should have." He calmed down slightly.

Arima was **really scared now.  "Yes, sir," he peeped.  "Um, well when I looked in, I also saw some little kid and that foxy lady who was throwing the party."**

_Great_, thought Kenshin, _did this man love every woman he saw._

"Well I couldn't very well go after her when they were around.  So I waited till they left and when they did, I crept to her and whisked her away, checking first to make sure you and that chicken-man were gone. Then when we were a good five minutes away, I laid her down by a tree, thinking I had this all wrapped around my finger."  He sighed. "I thought for sure that her self-esteem would be so shot that she'd be up for anything."  

Kenshin wasn't too happy about the last comment but his eagerness to hear the rest of Arima's story stopped him from showing any signs of his irritation other than an eye-twitch.

"So, I began waking her.  It seemed like I shook her for hours but eventually she opened her eyes and then," he sighed.

"And then?" Kenshin questioned eagerly.

"She-she..."

"She?"  Kenshin was going crazy waiting for his reply.  _What if, what if Kaoru had allowed this man to- to touch her?  That would explain why she wasn't here right now.  She would have just left afterwards and he would've let her because he'd just see her again later.  And that would also explain why he kept calling her such ridiculous names.  Kenshin would've kept on pondering for hours but his thoughts were cut short._

"She- she woke up and kicked the crap out of me again…"

"Oro!"  Kenshin was so shocked that he toppled right over.  In relief, he glanced towards Arima who was cowering in shame.  He smiled but reminded himself that this did not mean that by any means Kaoru was his.  In fact, this meant that he still had no idea where she was though it was some comfort that she wasn't locked away somewhere by this man.  "So, where did Kaoru-dono go after sh- wards, afterwards."  Kenshin tried his best to sound serious.  _Come to think of it, Arima did look pretty beaten up_ but Kenshin had just assumed that it was from earlier.

"How am I suppose to know?!" Arima squealed. "I could barely stand and was scared shitless.  I certainly wasn't interested in where she was going, I just wanted to get the hell away from _her!"_

"I thank you for the information you've afforded me that I do," Kenshin replied, flashing him one of his famous smiles which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he added, "But if you **ever go near Kaoru-dono again, I will not forgive you so quickly that I will not."**

"Don't worry," Arima thought it best that he should keep his other comments about Kaoru to himself.  _Sure she was beautiful, but was she ever violent!  "Wait," Kenshin turn his head but continued walking. "Can I ask you one question?"_

"Ask as many questions as you like but I can't guarantee that I'll answer them."

"Um, I'll that as a yes…"  Increasing his volume, Kenshin was getting a little too far away, he continued.  "Why won't you have Kaoru?"  Kenshin stopped.  "I mean she's a bit violent but you seem like you can handle her and she's so very beautiful and is quite obviously very in love with you and after hearing the conversation you had with the chicken you seem to love her too."

_Odd, even he seems to think that Kaoru was in love with me.  What did that make now?  Arima, Sano and battosai: three people._  Perhaps he was missing something...

"You have interpreted things wrong, Kaoru-dono has no interest in this unworthy one that she does not."

"If you keep telling yourself that," Arima hastily continued, "eventually someone's going to come and steal her heart away, if not me-" big glare from Kenshin, "Err, just joking.  But she's not going to wait around for you to come your senses forever!" Kenshin started walking away.  "Pretty girls like that don't deserve to be so miserable!"  

_Pff__, this guy was so vain.  I don't love Kaoru for her looks, I love for her heart.  Kaoru would never have been happy with this guy.  And with that Kenshin disappeared into the night._

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I lied.  I still just went with the flow with this chapter.  But it's hard to control the plot once you've started a story.  I'll try for a better plot next fanfic.  And speaking of my next fanfic, I was thinking of doing a Seta Soujiro one.  And I was just curious as to if anyone knew how old Seta was when Shishio found him and what the name of the town he lived in was called.


End file.
